overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji/Quotes
5 4 3 2 1 Japanese 5 4 3 2 1 A steady blade balances the soul. After this there will be only one victor. An excellent fight. And you, master. Attack the objective. Behind you. Eliminate the target. Enemy teleporter detected. Defend as one. Victory is near. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turret destroyed. Enemy turret ahead. Even here, I feel an outcast. Fall back. Farewell. Faster than sight. Fate smiles upon me. Flow like water. Genji here. Genji is with you. Get out of there. Move! Hello. Honor the fallen. How our enemies awake, this is our chance. I am certain of it. I am defending. I am healed. I am ready. I am taking the objective. Join me. In balance find peace. I found the teleporter. I learned that from my brother. I move to strike. I need armor. I need healing. I need help. I need shields. I return to the fight. I still have much to learn. I understand. I will make use of this. I will strike our enemies where they do not expect. I will not falter. I will not waste this chance. I’m fortunate for you. I’m with you. It is not too late to change your course, brother. It comes to this, do not falter. It is an honor. It was nothing. Japanese 1 Japanese 2 Japanese 3 Japanese 4 Japanese 5 Japanese 6 Japanese 7 Japanese 8 Japanese 9 Japanese 10 Japanese 11 Japanese 12 Japanese 13 Japanese 14 Japanese 15 Japanese 16 Japanese 17 Japanese 18 Japanese 19 Japanese 20 Japanese 21 Japanese 22 Japanese 23 Japanese 24 Japanese 25 Japanese 26 Japanese 27 Japanese 28 Japanese 29 Japanese 30 Japanese 31 Japanese 32 Japanese 33 Japanese 34 Japanese 35 Japanese 36 Japanese 37 Japanese 38 Japanese 39 Japanese 40 Japanese 41 Japanese 42 Japanese 43 Japanese 44 Japanese 45 Japanese 46 Japanese 47 Japanese 48 Japanese 49 Japanese 50 Just my style. Just setting foot here sets my soul at ease. Keep the payload in motion. Know yourself in the face of death. Let us hope for a different outcome. Life and death balance on the edge of my blade. Like cutting through silk. Many an hour of my youth were spent here. Let’s finish this quickly. Measure twice, cut once. My aim is unerring. My blade is ready to be unleashed. My skills improve. My spirit grows strong. My task is not complete My ultimate is ready. On my way. Our enemies return. Our enemies have the upper hand for now, let us turn the tables. Our point is under attack, let us welcome our guests. Press the attack. Push the payload. Push forward. Revenge takes only the one who seeks it. Set up here. Simple. Sniper, be weary. So this is what’s become of you, a pity. Something for my trouble. Stand together, die together. Stop the payload. Swift as the wind. Thank you. The dragon and I are one. That was your dream, not mine. That was another life. The advantage is mine. The battle draws to its conclusion, we must attack. The enemy teleporter is no longer our concern. The payload is moving, stop it. The payload is stopped. And here I thought we had a plan. The payload moves, we must keep it safe. The objective is mine. Be quick about it. The winds of death are strong. There’s no time to dwell on the past, now we fight. Think of your actions. Time is against us. Press on. To know yourself, is to be at peace. Very well. Victory draws near. Defend! Watch yourself. We are losing the objective, push them back. We must press our advantage and seize victory. We need to stop the payload, converge upon it. We shall see, brother. We will fight again. Well struck. What’s wrong, Hanzo? Don’t you recognize me? You are only human. You are worthy.